Forget Me Not
by Sound Slayer
Summary: A one-shot about Cloud and Leon. It's not yaoi. It has implied character death though. It's plainly weaving guilt into these two men by a voice. Mind-****ery. Dedicated to my friend OrgXIIIisbetterthantheAkatski. I hope you like it. Read and review please


This is what I wrote just now after being bored. For Squall/Leon, his is about the events in Kingdom Hearts. For Cloud, it's about the ones that happened in Final Fantasy VII.

I just want to mess with people's heads! I'm sorry, Cloud and Squall/Leon. But I love you guys like my brothers or something.

However, messing with your minds is so totally irresistible. I can just feel the lovely taste of making your conscience question you whether you are just ignorant or innocent to let that somebody special die!

Okay… I'm getting a little too evil, aren't I? Anyways, on to the story! And unfortunately, it's not yaoi because it's not. But if you think it's yaoi, then go on and think it is. Enjoy!

Oh and I think I'd dedicate this to my friend, OrgXIIIisbetterthantheAkatski. Hehe.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The sun's bright light has just penetrated through the Venetian blinds of the room's window. It gently touches from the brown-haired man's face. Slowly, it inches over towards the blonde man beside him.

Soon, the burning sensation of the sunlight finally wakes Leon up. He sits up straight and looks at his friend to his right. He is still sleeping soundly.

Leon smiles. They both rented the room for a night because they had nowhere to sleep after ending up on an uncharted island off the coast of a certain place. And they had been very exhausted as well, needing some rest following several nights of going on countless adventures.

Sleep tries to take over Leon again but he fights back. He rubs his eyes.

After which, he carefully gets out of the bed as not to wake Cloud up.

In nothing except for his boxers, he goes over to a nearby chair where he had placed his shirt, pants and jacket the last night before sleeping.

He takes his shirt and puts it on quickly, without wasting time. After putting on his fur-lined jacket, he takes his pants and gets into it.

_~Squall…_

"Who's there?"

_~You silly young man. I'm here._

"Who are you?"

_~You don't need to know me… but I know you._

"What do you want? I'm not known by that name anymore. I have changed my name since the incident…" Leon's voice trails off.

_~The incident? You mean the one that took place where you couldn't even save yourself and your friends? You're joking! Is that even an excuse?_

Leon approaches the mirror in the bathroom and closes the door behind him. He looks at himself, wanting to know if something's wrong with him.

_~Squall? Squall? What's the matter? Are you sick? AHAHAHA!_

"Get out of my head!" he yells and he breaks the mirror with his fist. Shards pierce his right hand, causing several gashes and wounds.

_~Why? I never had this much fun… in years! I wonder why I've never did this before?_

"Fun? What do you know about me?" he says angrily. He opens the faucet to try and wash the blood away.

_~Silly, mortal! What I know? I know a lot of things about you! You, one who would leave his loved ones behind to save his own skin!_

Leon puts his hands to his head. His right hand still bleeding.

_~That's right. You couldn't wash away the wrongs you've done. No matter how hard you try. They will always come back._

"I didn't do anything wrong. I was helpless that moment!"

_~That moment? Don't think so! You had your gunblade then. You could've tried and fended off the Heartless that attacked._

"Maleficent was there? What was I supposed to do? I was only a kid then!" he defends himself.

_~A kid? Is that what you are? Then you could be a kid all your life. Helpless, selfish brat. What a pitiful excuse._

"I am not selfish!" He tries to convince the voice inside him.

_~Prove it. What have you done that makes much of a difference?_

"I've… I've helped Sora," Leon answers, recalling the spiky brown-haired kid with the keyblade.

_~Helped him? So what? It didn't make you any less blameless for your past mistakes!_

"I've…" Once again, Leon's voice falters.

_~You've what? Cried like a baby since you've lost her? You're really a weakling because that's what you are! You don't accept what has happened to your life. Instead, you try to run away from them._

"No, I don't! And that's why I hold myself responsible for her being not here with me!"

_~Really? But you could have found her. What was wrong with you was that you had given up so easily!_

"I did not give up!" He is getting angry. Both at himself and the voice for mocking him although he knows what the voice is saying is true.

_~You didn't? Well… what took you so long to realize that she would've been alive then?_

With guilt building up inside of him, Leon staggers, pulls on to the shower curtain and unintentionally falls into the bathtub. His back against the wall and his feet extending from the bathtub's free rim.

_~Now what? You think it's as simple as that to wash away your wrongdoings? A bath?_

Then, the man puts his hand up to his face. And sobbing sounds then fill the bathroom, echoing as they bounce off the marble tiles on the wall.

_~That's right…. Cry like the pathetic useless child you were, are and always will be._

"I'm sorry… Ri-" The showers open and streams of water trickle down Leon's face and body, soaking him and his clothes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cloud suddenly stirs up. He has just heard the showers running in the bathroom.

In his underwear, he gets out of the bed quickly and grabs his clothes from a nearby table. After putting on all his garments, he looks around and calling out Leon's name, forgetting the fact that someone's in the bathroom because he still has sleep in his eyes.

After a few more times of calling Leon's name and only getting no response, Cloud remembers that there is someone using the bathroom.

He knocks on the door. "Leon? Are you in there?"

Just when he is about to hear his companion's answer, his head starts to ache. Really bad. It feels as if someone wants to squeeze his brain into a pulp.

_~Cloud? Oh, Cloud?_

"Who are you and what do you want?" The pain subsides and Cloud lurches backward.

_~Oh, it's not important now. What's important is… can you hear me?_

"Of course, I can hear you. But where are you? Show yourself to me!" the blonde yells angrily.

_~I don't have to… besides, just making you wonder why I'm talking to you is entertaining enough!_

"Why are you talking to me?" he asks.

_~See? Now this is very amusing! Why? I know you know perfectly why! Because you left your only best friend to die for you!_

"Best friend? You mean Zack?" Cloud is taken aback by the fact that this voice knows who Zack Fair is.

_~Of course. Poor old Zack. He was so brave… yet so stupid. Why did he try to save you? You good-for-nothing waste of space!_

"Don't you dare insult, Zack!"

_~I'm not insulting, Zack. He's… with us now. Now that you failed to try and help him live._

"I tried to but I couldn't move that time. I really did!" Cloud says in conviction.

_~Really? Did you try your best? The best that you could?_

Cloud falls silent. He is unsure of what to say.

_~Just as I thought. You are a worthless piece of junk. And look, Zack didn't even deserve to die yet. But it was you who ended up causing his death._

"Look, I didn't tell him to sacrifice his life for me. He made his decision!"

_~But you could have stopped him. Did you stop him?_

"No…" Cloud drops on his knees. The painful words sinking into his heart.

_~And now, you're just moving on with your life as if nothing had happened. Working for Hades… you're really undeserving of the second chance of life Zack has given to you._

"I… I… I don't know. But I'm trying to repent for what I've done."

_~Trying? You should have been doing it not trying to do it!_

Cloud stares blankly at the wall.

_~Zack deserved to live. But he valued his friendship with you more than his life. Are you taking this friendship for granted?_

"No but…"

_~But what? There's nothing you can do now to make it up to Zack, Cloud! Nothing! All you can at least do for him is to live a good life._

"A good life?"

_~Don't tell me that you've forgotten, Cloud. You really must be that unemotional if you did. I cannot believe you would forget your friend's last words…_

"But I didn't." Cloud attempts to regain self-confidence.

_~Then what were they? Tell me, Cloud. What were they?_

"I… I…" Cloud stammers. "I… I…"

_~That's right. You don't know because you have forgotten._

"Get out of my head!" Cloud puts his hands to his head and shakes his head violently.

_~He died for you, Cloud. So you could make something out of your life. Something meaningful! That is why he gave up so much and risked his life to protect you! And this is how you repay him?_

No answer from Cloud but tears start rolling down his cheeks.

_~Such a baby. The way you were at your birthplace Cloud. Pretending not to care half of the time when you should have. You're just like Squall! You hurt others more in that way!_

"I'm sorry…" Cloud apologizes while more tears fall from his face.

_~Sorry? Is that all? It's not enough, Cloud. No, it is not enough. All the things you cared about now are the things that are already gone from you. Nothing will bring them back._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Okay. That's it and very angsty! Had fun? Well, leave a review for me. Thanks!


End file.
